fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Fuyusora Kakyu
Fuyusora Kakyu (冬空火球 Fuyusora Kakyu) is one of the main Cures in the series Golden Stars Pretty Cure!. She is Yuuki's childhood friend. She is an energetic and cheerful girl. She always helps others and never leaves anyone alone. She is Yamashi Junior High School's student council vice president. She always says "Amazing!" '(すごい! ''Sugoi!) when she sees something incredible. Her alter ego is 'Cure Silver '(キュアシルバー Kyua Shirubã). She is the Cure of snow and justice. Her fighting catchphrase is '"I, the emissary of love, will freeze you with romance!" '(私、愛の使者が、ロマンスであなたを凍結する! Watashi, ai no shisha ga, romansu de anata o tōketsu suru!). Personality She is Yuuki's childhood friend but isn't the same as her. She is always cheerful and full of energy. She is happy all the time and optimistic about hard things. Because of her friendliness, she has a lot of friends and talks to them much. She helps everyone when they are in trouble and never leaves anyone alone. She seldom cries, and is usually seen with a smile. She is friendly and kind, so everyone likes playing with her. She treasures her friends so much and with her, her family and friends are the best. She is good at cooking too. Her dream is becoming a doctor, so she often comes to the library. She is the only one who can talk to Yuuki. Kakyu wants Yuuki to change her cold personality and always tries to bring her outside. She also loves cute things and heroines, especially Pretty Cure. However, despite her outgoing personality, she is shy whenever she meets strangers. Wild animals are her biggest fear, and gorillas are the best. She is interested in love and names herself as "The Emissary of Love". She is a great joker, too. She always tells jokes to her friends. Yuuki used to hear her jokes seriously, but now it's different, which makes her unhappy. Sometimes, when Haruko and Katsuko bring Yuuki away from her, she becomes a little jealous. After Yuuki changes her personality, she cares for her more, and she tries everyday to turn Yuuki into an usual girl as she used to be. When she transforms into Pretty Cure, she is serious and very brave. She looks quite wintery. She loves truth and justice, and she always believes in her partners.. Appearance In civilian form, Kakyu's hair is dark blue and it is always down, passes her shoulder a little. Unlike the others, she has brown eyes. When she is at home, she wears a white maid-dress, with a big ribbon on her head (because her house is a restaurant). But she usually spends time outside. She wears a white croptop with the Eiffel Tower's pattern and a red heart at the middle, and the word "Paris" above the tower. She wears dark blue shorts, and there are two pink ribbons at the two sides. There is also a thin thread which connects the ribbons. There are also two small pockets behind. She wears white shoes. As Cure Silver, her hair changes into light blue, and her eyes become ocean blue. Her hair ties up into twintails, held up by two white ribbons. She wears a white headband like Shining's. Her uniform is devided into two parts, as it shows her belly. Her top is a blue vest with white sleeves. Her ribbon is dark blue. Her arm protectors are white with blue ribbons at her wrists. Her skirt is also blue, with a white belt and there is a heart at the middle. The skirt has white, yellow and orange linings and highlights. She wears blue shorts under the skirt. Her boots are mainly blue, with other colors as pink and yellow. As Silver Pegasus, her twintails become longer and lighter a bit. Instead of the headband, she wears a golden crown with a red ruby at the middle. Her vest and her skirt combine to become a dress, and also longer. Her arm protectors and boots stay the same. Her socks seem to be shorter than usual. A long ribbon is behind the dress, and the white grand wings are above it. As Miracle Silver Pegasus, her hair passes her feet. The crown is lighter, and there are several twinkle jewels on it. Both her jewelries are golden, decorated with heart-shaped wings. Her uniform also becomes longer, and so does the ribbon. On the top of her boots are small angel wings. Her wings become bigger, helping her to fly higher and faster. The Pure Heart Bell becomes a staff with some hearts around. There is a colorful crystal on it and two white wings beside. History Becoming Cure Silver Spark became Yuuki's fairy partner and Glitter needed to find her a companion. She decided to went out and encountered a girl named Fuyusora Kakyu, who was Yuuki's friend. However, she didn't know about Glitter's appearance. So, Glitter went after her and saw how she behaved and helped everyone around her. She started to admire Kakyu's kindness. She decided to befriend her and came to Kakyu, but she misunderstood Glitter to be a stuffed animal. Suddenly, a Devil appeared and trapped one of their classmate. Yuuki transformed into Cure Shining, but she was beaten. Kakyu saw her and arrived. She recognized her friend, and was surprised. Glitter told her to transform, but she was afraid. However she encouraged Kakyu to believe in her own power. She agreed to do that and transformed into Cure Silver, rescued Shining. The fake Yuuki Arien created a fake Yuuki to lure the girls and sent her to Hoshigaoka. She met the fake one, but then the Yuuki also appeared. She was surprised and couldn't recognise the real one. Arien summoned a Devil, and Kakyu told the two Yuukis to transform, so she'll know who was the real. However they both transformed and had the same power. Silver became nervous and worried for her friend. She thought, and suddenly she called "Yuu-chan", which was Yuuki's nickname, and she told Silver not to call her like that. However, she realized that Silver discovered the truth. Then they combined their power and defeat the fake one, together with the Devil. Receiving the new power Hiroku made the Cures misunderstanding each other, so they argued. When he summoned a Devil, they still argued and couldn't fight in sync. The Devil hit them. They were hurt, angry and then blamed each other for their failure. Spark and Glitter told them not to fight, and told about their tight bond and beautiful friendship, about how they fought together. Both of them were surprised and they realized that it was wrong for them to argue. They understood each other's feelings and became stronger. They combined their power and received a new attack - Golden Twin Star Arrow! The golden clock's disappearance Kakyu came to Yuuki’s house for an oversleep. The next morning, when they got up, Yuuki realized that her precious golden clock, which was her parents' gift, disappeared. Kakyu knew it was Hiroku’s doing, and ran away, leaving Yuuki alone. Hiroku appeared in stealth and told Yuuki that Kakyu stole it, and that she ran away from her to take it. Then Hiroku trapped Kakyu and replaced her. Later, when the Devil appeared, Hiroku, as Kakyu, broke the clock before Yuuki. She was sad and desparate, but Kakyu broke the trap with Silver Moonlight and apologized to her. Together with their belief in each other, a magic was born and the clock was revived. Mirage and Arien's first combination At Ancient Labyrinth, Mirage and Arien were talking about the Cures. Mirage asked Arien to combine their power so that they can defeat the Cures. He agreed and they used their darkness energy to bear a new power. Meanwhile, in Hoshigaoka, Kakyu was happy because her mother was given a great prize for models. Mirage appeared in Yuuki’s form and told Kakyu that her mother's prize was just an illusion, and Yuuki's mother was better, which saddened her. Arien and she summoned a twin Devil and Silver knew it was their plan, but she was still sad, and couldn’t beat its power. But Shining came and encouraged her. With the encouragement from Yuuki and her love for her mother, Silver used her own attack, with a stronger level, defeated the Devil. Katsuko's arrival One day, one of Yuuki’s childhood friend, Sunohara Katsuko, came to her house and encountered Kakyu there. After be told that she was Yuuki's best friend, she was angry. She told Kakyu that she was the only friend of Yuuki, so the two argued. Unable to control herself, she went away, leaving Yuuki wondering and Kakyu angry. On her way home, Katsuko met Hiroku, and fell in love with him from the first sight. She came next to him, followed him everywhere. When Hiroku asked her, she even confessed. Hiroku was surprised at first, and then trapped her and summoned a Devil. The Cures came, and recognised that Katsuko was trapped. Hiroku told about how she confessed to him, and laughed at her stupid actions. Silver was angry at Hiroku of playing on her feelings, and told him that love is an indispensable element in life, and purified the Devil. Then, when Katsuko was freed, Yuuki told to them that they were important and precious to her, and both of them were her good friends. The birth of Pure Heart Rod Kakyu noticed that Kumika had been absent a lot from school, and announced her about it. However she became cranky and said that she was annoying. She planned to become Yuuki’s best friend and replace Kakyu. She came to Yuuki, had lunch with her and they became friends, and Kumika tried to sadden Kakyu. Then a Devil appeared, and Silver fought it alone. But she thought of Yuuki playing with Kumika, leaving her alone in the schoolyard. It weakened her power and the Devil hit her. But Shining came, used her Tambourine to heal her, and apologized for leaving her alone. Silver thanked her and with her friendship for Yuuki, she gained a new power, the Pure Heart Bell. Kakyu and Yozora's argument Yozora and Kakyu had an argument. Unable to stand him, she left. He felt angry, but somehow desparate. Arien and Mirage saw that through their mirror and captured Yozora in a Devil to use his anger’s power to defeat the Cures. When the Devil appeared in the town, the girls fought but couldn’t beat his anger. However Silver knew that somewhere in his heart still existed his kindness. She apologized to him and later defeated the Devil with the group. After Yozora be freed, the two reconciled and became good friends again. However, Kakyu realized that she has fallen in love with Yozora, and she was surprised when Yozora also confessed to her his feeling Receiving the new form and the Cures' first group attack Black Hell and Queen Evil ordered Kamen to take more dark energy. He came to Hoshigaoka and turned everyone into Devils. The town is full of monsters. The Cures arrived and fought them hard. Because there were too many of them, they were attacked heavily and they defeated the girls. Luna appeared and prayed with her feelings toward the Dragon Clock and the Crown. They glowed and she played her harp to power up them. The town is filled with light and the Cures felt an overflowing power. Then they received their new forms. They used their upgraded power to defeat the Cures together with Luna's help. Suddenly, the sky was turned to black again, and Queen Evil appeared. She gave Kamen more dark power. He was stronger and summoned Devils again, but they were stronger than last time. The Cures tried their best to purify them, but they were exhausted from the last battle. But they didn't give up, and stood up to continue the fight. The Pure Heart weapons shone and they were added with a colorful gem. They became the Golden Stars Stick. The girls combined their powers and performed a group attack - Heartful Power Star Healing. Dark Devil's appearance in Hoshigaoka Kamen created a new power, Dark Seed as Black Hell ordered him. Then he came to Hoshigaoka and attacked it by turning everyone in the town into Devils. Then he combined the Devils' power with the Dark Seed and became a stronger one, Dark Devil. It attacked the Cures and brought them back to their sad memories, which made them miserable and cried much. When the most terrible memories were about to come, Luna appeared and used her harp to play a melody, rescued the Cures from bad memories. Her melody made the Cures remembered of their best happiness. Their happiness and feelings reached the Dragon Clock, and their items all glowed. Then they combined their power again and performed a new attack, Super Golden Stars Explosion. Encountering Katsuko again Katsuko arrived to Yuuki's house again and the two continued their last argument. Even that they told Yuuki to choose one of them. Yuuki was tired of this, she ignored them and left. Kakyu ran with her, and secretly Katsuko followed them. On their way, the two saw a Devil summoned by Arien, so they transformed. Katsuko watched and realized they were Pretty Cure, and when Shining told to the Devil that both Kakyu and Katsuko were her precious friends, she felt very happy. Finally, she decided to the girls that she will help them whenever they need her. Lost in the Labyrinth Kamen brought the Cures to Ancient Labyrinth when they were sleeping to prevent them from interrupting the Ancient Darkness. He used his power to create dark ball and trapped the girls inside, which brought them to bad memories again. They slept and seemed not to wake up anymore. Kamen came to Hoshigaoka and summoned Dark Devils, and the town was really in pinch. But in their dreams, suddenly appeared a beautiful princess and woke them up from nightmares, and rescued them from the dark balls. She created a mysterious light, which defeated the Devils and showed them the way. Finally they came back to Hoshigaoka, and defeated the monsters. Fighting Evil Pretty Cure After the generals' defeat, Kamen was angry and Queen Evil gave him 4 Devil Gems, which owned an incredible power. He attacked the Cures hard, because they had became very strong. Then he used the four gems and reflect the Cures' shadow on them, which later turned into four Pretty Cure, Evil Shining, Silver, Memory and Prayer. They brought the Cures into mysterious dimension, and beat them easily. The Cures were exhausted, even that they couldn't stand. But Shining saw her teammates through the gem on the Tambourine, and realized that they were still connected. Then she used her Commune and told the Cures. They decided to combine their powers as one, their wills as one and their hearts as one. This made the Cures stronger, and they were able to defeat the Evil Cures. Kamen was angry and about to summon the monsters again, but Queen Evil appeared, destroyed him. The final battle The Cures were brought to the Ancient Labyrinth Hall by Queen Evil, and encountered Black Hell there. He was very strong and defeated the Cures quickly. Then he used his power to turn everyone in the world into Dark Devils and his servants. The world became a ruin. The Cures used their strongest power but Black Hell was uneffective. Suddenly the princess' silhouette appeared and protected them from Black Hell's attacks. After that it was revealed that she was Princess Angelus, the legendary princess, and the twin sister of Queen Evil, who was exactly Princess Engel. Then she took the GemCards and sent her power into them. They glowed and the fairies had a strange feeling - the Miracle Kingdom and Queen Royale Ange were resurrected. However, Black Hell locked the door connecting the two worlds, which stopped the Queen. He separated the girls and let them fighting alone. But the GemCards accepted their wills - to be together forever. Their bond became much tighter, and they became stronger. With the help from Princess, they unlocked the entrance and the Queen came to help them. She and Princess Angelus gave them the golden power, and they were able to defeat Queen Evil and she turned back into her true form. They were happy, but Black Hell took the power left of Queen Evil, and he became stronger. He fired a red blast and the Cures were de-transformed. He also imprisoned Queen and the Princess sisters. The Cures tried to transform, but they couldn't. They started to cry, and their despair grew bigger, which gave Black Hell more power. But Yuuki didn't give up. She told her friends about their wonderful memories with everyone, and they must fight for everyone's sake. They fought and rescued the Queen and Princess . They called out all the world's spirits, and gave the Cures the ultimate power, which transformed them into Miracle Form. Then they received all the items' best power, and performed Miracle Golden Stars Rainbow Dragon, defeated both Black Hell and the Ancient Darkness. The world became to normal, and the Queen, the Princess Twins, and also the fairies came back to Miracle Kingdom. They said goodbye to each other in tears, and the Cures promised that someday they'll visit the peaceful and happy Miracle Kingdom. Everyone tried best for their dreams, and the girls started their new life in peace and happiness! Relationships * 'Fuyusora Youchi, Fuyusora Nadeshiko: '''Kakyu's parents * 'Shiromaru Yuuki: Kakyu's childhood friend and partner. * Glitter: 'Her fairy partner * 'Unmeikawa Haruko: Her mother's partner. She sometimes goes to her house. * Tsumida Reira: She often comes to Tsumida Shrine to pray with the others. * Tsukikawa Yozora: Her childhood friend, opponent and boyfriend. * Sunohara Katsuko: Yuuki's childhood friend and Kakyu's best opponent. Cure Silver Cure Silver '(キュアシルバー ''Kyua Shirubā) is the alter ego of Fuyusora Kakyu. She is the Cure of snow and justice. She also represents love and the moon. Her partner, Glitter, symbolizes love. She uses her Golden Stars Commune and HeartGem to transform. Her weapon is the '''Pure Heart Bell. Silver Pegasus Silver Pegasus '(シルバーペガサス ''Shirubã Pegasasu) is an upgraded form that Cure Silver received in episode 34 with the others Cure, with the power of the Dragon Clock and Golden Stars Royal Crown. Miracle Silver Pegasus 'Miracle Silver Pegasus '(ミラクルシルバーペガサス Mirakuru Shirubã Pegasasu) is the upgraded form of Silver Pegasus and the ultimate form which Kakyu received with her friends in the final battle with Black Hell. This form was born from the power of the whole world and the strong hearts of Pretty Cure. This form was very powerful. It first appeared in episode 50, the final episode. After the battle, the Cures couldn't transform into this form anymore. Attacks Major Attack * 'Silver Moonlight: '''Cure Silver's first finisher. * 'Golden Twin Star Arrow: 'Silver's dual finisher with Shining. * 'Pure Heart Star Crescent: 'The upgraded version of Silver Moonlight and her primary attack with the Pure Heart Bell. * 'Combination Stardust Shower: 'Silver's second dual finisher with Shining. Not only Shining, she can perform this with Memory or Prayer, and the team can also perform it together. * 'Triple Golden Star Burst: 'Her finisher with Shining and Memory. Not only them, any 3 Cures of the team can perform this, similar to Combination Stardust Shower. * 'Pegasus Silver Blizzard: 'Her finisher when she is in her Silver Pegasus form. * 'Heartful Power Star Healing: The Cures' first group attack. * Super Golden Stars Explosion: 'The Cures' second group attack. * 'Miracle Golden Stars Rainbow Dragon: '''The Cures' third, final and strongest group attack against Black Hell. They can only perform this when they are in Miracle Form. Sub-attack * '''Silver Blade: '''Her first sub-attack. She draws a blade with it and it becomes several blades. * '''Silver Impact: '''Her second sub-attack. She shoots a beam from her finger. * '''Silver Reflection: '''Her third sub-attack. It can reflect any attacks of the enemies. * '''Silver Echo: '''She sways her bell and it glows. A shining beam is shot from the heart on the bell. * '''Silver Snowflake: '''Her fourth sub-attack. She draws a snowflake with her Stick and shoots it to the enemy. It is her strongest sub-attack. It can both reflect attacks and freeze the enemy. * '''Silver Therapy: '''Her fifth sub-attack. She uses this attack to heal others. Songs Kakyu's voice actress, '''Itou Kanae, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Tomatsu Haruka, who voices Shiromaru Yuuki, Kuwashima Houko, who voices Unmeikawa Haruko and Yukino Satsuki, who voices Tsumida Reira. * Moonlight Romance * Silver Moon * Ai no Heartbeat Duets * Twin Stars (with Tomatsu Haruka) * 1, 2, 3! Pretty Cure Trio! (with Tomatsu Haruka, Kuwashima Houko) * Miracle Star ~ Golden Stars! (with Tomatsu Haruka, Kuwashima Houko '''and '''Yukino Satsuki). * Under the Starry Sky (with Tomatsu Haruka, Kuwashima Houko '''and '''Yukino Satsuki). Trivia * Her original Cure name were Cure Winter and Cure Moony, but they were replaced. * Her civilian name is my best friend's old Japanese name, but she has changed it. * Her seiyuu, Itou Kanae, also voices Hinamori Amu and Dia from Shugo Chara! and Yui from Sword Art Online. * Although she represents snow and justice, she is much more related to love, as shown through her character songs and her interest in love. * She is the first Cure to have brown eyes in civilian form, and light blue in her Cure form. * She is somehow similar to Sailor Moon, that she represents the moon, related to the word "Silver", and the warrior of love and justice. Their personalities are quite similar. * She also shares her first name with Princess Kakyu from Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon. * Similar to Cure Marine, she is the optimistic and cheerful one, instead of the leader. * She is the second Cure in this series to have a boyfriend. * Her nickname is "Kyu-chan", taken from Ka'kyu.' Category:Cures